Holiday Tales & Future Scales
by CYB3R.FAWK3S
Summary: In the near future, genetic engineering has been at its all-time-high, and scientists all over the world have created something new for the public! Follow the story of a young man who goes through his new life of joy and pleasure with his very first pet, and there may be more to come... (warning: contains lemons)
1. Christmas Gift

_2036..._

I woke up to the smell of bacon and I rolled out of my full-sized bed; I lazily walked to the mirror near my bed and looked at myself. I was a mostly average male of my age, 16, and had a slight build; I also had a head of short, thick, brown, somewhat messy hair and pale skin to match along with my light grey eyes. I then realized something and I was flooded with energy! I quickly threw on a white t-shirt over my torso and surprisingly chiseled stomach, which went with my black ball-shorts, and swiftly rushed out of my room, through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room to find a well lit Christmas tree with a multitude of presents underneath it. I then smiled before walking into the kitchen nearby and seeing my mom cooking. I was feeling pretty good today so I decided to sneak up behind her and, knowing nothing would be ruined, I scared her.

She jumped and turned to look at me angrily, but she immediately started to smile for I was laughing profusely. My mom, even in her late 30's, was still a fairly attractive woman; with long blond hair, pale skin like mine, and deep blue eyes, but I didn't care, she was my mom no matter what! I finally met her gaze with a sheepish grin and she pulled me in for a quick hug. "Good morning sleepyhead, merry Christmas!" She said to me and I chuckled before patting her shoulder in return.

"Merry Christmas Mom..." I replied before peering over to the oven. "So whatcha making?" I asked her and we separated as my mom's smile began to widen.

"We're having eggs, bacon, and pancakes. They'll be finished when your father gets home." She responded and I nodded before asking her another question.

"So where did Dad run off to?"

"He said he'll be back in a little bit, why don't you go ahead and get started on opening your presents, Zack, while we're waiting for him." Mom said and I bolted into the living room to open my presents. I tore through each one, hoping it was the one thing I wanted the most. _I hope it's a pet!_ I kept thinking as I opened all of my presents. You wouldn't believe me if I said this, but throughout my life I had NEVER had a pet of my own! Crazy I know, but it's true! And I'm hoping this will be the day that all changes! As I continued to open presents I slowly began to feel slightly disappointed when none of my gifts were a pet of any kind, but I kept my hopes up thinking that either Mom had hidden it or Dad is coming home with one. Once I finished opening the last one I looked at Mom she smiled at me. "That's everything, your dad should be home anytime soon..." I sighed but kept a semi-enthusiastic smile as we waited for Dad to come home.

Did I mention I was taller than my parents? I stood at a height of 5'10", while Mom stood 5'6", and Dad stood 5'8". And speaking of Dad he came through the door with... nothing. Nothing special, nothing that stood out as a gift, just nothing! I began to frown but kept my disappointment to myself as I flashed a smile at my dad. My dad had pale skin like Mom's and mine, short dark brown hair, a stocky build, and stern hazel eyes. He shut the door, which was letting in the cold winter breeze, and smiled before beginning to take off his heavy black northface coat. "Hey Zack, did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" He asked me and I shrugged before smirking faintly at him.

"I guess..." I replied simply and both of my parents smiled at each other. _If only they fucking knew!_ I thought with frustration before we all began to head to the kitchen table to eat breakfast together. As we ate I continued to feel rather disappointed about having to survive another year without a pet of my own! Just then I looked up from my now empty plate to find both of my parents glaring at me with a wide grin. "Umm... Are you guys alright?" I asked them in confusion and Mom looked at Dad before he began to rummage through his pockets.

"Sorry son, I forgot about this one..." He said as he pulled out a tiny present, which I could tell was a kind of card. _Probably some kind of gift card..._ I thought before I took the thing and gave my dad a forced smile.

"Th-thanks Dad." I told him and he began to chuckle.

"I think you'll like this one..." He replied with a wink to follow; I grew curious as to why he made the gesture, but began to carefully unwrap the present to find that, yes, if was indeed a gift card. I then turned it over and my eyes widened as I read what it said: _Hammond's Pet co. Get 50% off on any animal purchase and free pet supplies! Good between Dec. 20-Dec. 30._ I looked up at my parents in shock and they started to chuckle again.

"Merry Christmas sweetie!" Mom said to me and I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you guys!" I yelled with excitement before hopping out of my chair, hurriedly hugged both of my parents, and rushed upstairs to get some clothes to head out. I threw on a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt, a white hoodie, and my grey tennis shoes before grabbing my iPhone off of my nightstand and rushing back downstairs to go to Hammond's. I knew Dad was already ready to go but I wasn't sure if Mom was even going... "You coming with us Mom?" I asked her and she shook her head slightly.

"It's your gift Zack, you get what you want. I'll just be here waiting to see what you chose." She said to me and I smiled before we walked out of the house and drove to Hammond's Pet co. Once we were there I quickly jumped out of the car, bolted into the building, and began to scour through the entire store. There were isles for every kind of pet! Dogs, cats, fish, reptiles, everything! I then started to look around at the actual animals and I began to think about what I wanted as a pet. I went to see the dogs first and found many different breeds, such as boxers, border collies, labradors, retrievers, and many more. I kept notes in my head as I moved onto the next animals; the cats. I skipped the fish and went straight to the reptiles, and next to those were the birds. I was honestly thinking about getting a parrot before I decided to keep looking. I made it through the rodents and other small mammals, like the ferrets, and was about to settle on my decision before I saw it.

In the very back right corner of the large pet store was a lone kennel that contained a dragon! And not just any dragon, but a blue azure! I actually knew quite a bit about dragons, but never saw one for myself. There were three main breeds: the azure, the wyvern, and the drake. Dragons were categorized by the base color of their scales and their breed, like the blue azure I was looking at. Dragons are actually a genetic combination of different pet animals; they're basically what you get when you cross a dog, a cat, a bird, a reptile, and sometimes other animals, but because they are created unnaturally they are incapable of breeding, which helps out with not having to get them fixed!

I slowly approached the blue azure's kennel and it lifted its head quickly in curiosity, for it was previously curled up almost into a ball. I knelt down to take a closer look at the dragon: it had a long serpentine body that measured a total of roughly four ft and had a girth of four inches. The blue azure also had a crest and tail plumb of thin mint green feathers, which actually almost looked like fur, that complimented its shiny sapphire blue scales beautifully. The dragon looked at me with large ruby red eyes filled with excitement, and it hopped up from its curled position onto its lean yet sturdy forelegs digitigrade back legs that rested on taloned feet. I smiled at it and carefully reached my hand through the bars of the kennel to pet the joyful dragon.

"Hey there!" I greeted it softly as I brushed my fingers through its bristle-like feathers on its head. The blue azure purred at my touch and pressed its head against my hand, and I felt a pair of short, dull, bony horns which I didn't notice until now. I began to scratch gently at the dragon's scales and watched as it eventually plopped onto its back, giving me access to its lighter blue underbelly. It let out a happy growl- like chirp when I started to give it a belly rub and that gave me plenty of time to figure out what gender this dragon was. Like many reptiles, dragon males had a crotch bulge, so I found it quite easy to figure out that this dragon was a _she!_ "You're such a pretty girl!" I complimented the blue azure and she glared at me with a smile. Azures were the smartest breed of dragons, probably smarter than a border collie or german shepherd, so I wasn't too surprised about her being able to understand what I was saying and responding accordingly.

"What'd you find there Zack?" I heard Dad ask from behind me and I slightly scooted sideways to let my dad see the dragon I was petting.

"Can we get her?" I asked him and he began to look from me to the dragon and back with skepticism.

"I don't know... Even with that discount she's still over a thousand dollars!" He began and I started to grow fearful.

"Please? She's all I want! I promise I'll take extra care of her and everything!" I began to beg and Dad let out a sigh before nodding slightly.

"Fine, but you're cleaning up after her!" He told me and I nodded frantically.

"Deal!" I answered enthusiastically before I knelt back down in front of the caged dragon. "I'll be right back, ok?" She shook her head and stood up on her hind legs to grab my hand from inside the bars. I couldn't help but smile warmly at her as my heart melted from the gesture. I glanced at Dad and he smiled before heading back towards the front of the store. I stayed with the blue azure and continued to pet her. "Don't worry, I'll give you a great home!" I told her and she purred before I heard a click. I looked down to find that she had reached her other hand through the bars of the kennel and unlocked it! She then slid out of the now open kennel door and crawled into my arms. I chuckled at this and began to gently squeeze the moderately sized dragon closer to my body in a form of a hug.

"Mischievous little bugger aren't you?" I asked her sarcastically and she nodded with a slight grin as she pulled herself into me to return the hug. I then began to realize something and I looked at the blue azure. "If you're going to be my pet, then you should have a name..." I said and her ruby red eyes met with my silvery grey ones as I began to think for a bit. I then finally came up with something. "How does Skye sound?" I asked her and she squeaked happily before reaching her snout up to my face and giving my left cheek a friendly lick. I snickered a little before taking my finger and lightly tapping Skye's nose, causing her to chirp with amusement. "You're too damn cute, you know that?" I asked her and she began to blush with embarrassment. _I never knew dragons could blush..._ I thought before mentally shrugging it off and smiling at Skye.

Dad then came back, and Skye quickly clambered up my chest and rested the entirety of her warm, smooth, scaly body over my shoulders and the back of my neck like a scarf! Dad couldn't help but start laughing when he saw Skye do that but he hurriedly stopped to get his message out. "Ok, we've already payed for her." He said, gesturing to Skye. "Now we need to get her food, a litter box, and maybe a toy or two..." He listed and I nodded before we began to search for the needed supplies. Well, Dad looked for the supplies, Skye and I went to find her some toys she wanted. We eventually settled on a squeaky ball and a rag toy that was meant for a dog. As we wandered around Skye would occasionally squeak the ball in my ear and smile at me innocently every time I looked at her, which actually seemed to add onto her cute mischievousness. We eventually left and I nearly started cracking up when Skye seemed to not like the cold too much.

Along the way home the blue azure started shivering and I let her climb into my hoodie with me to stay warm. She looked up at me and smiled before she began to nibble on my chin a bit. I chuckled and gently pushed Skye's face away from mine in a friendly manner. "Yes, I know, I need to shave sometime today..." I informed her and she smirked before curling up inside my hoodie and quickly falling asleep. Once we pulled into our driveway I gave Skye a gentle stroke to wake her up. She looked up at me sleepily and I smiled at her. "Welcome home Skye!" I whispered to her joyfully and she immediately hopped out of my hoodie to look out the window. She then jumped into my arms and pointed towards the house like she was commanding me to carry her inside.

"Since when did you become the boss little missy?" I asked her and she barked at me with a mix of amusement and frustration. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Alright, fine... Yes your highness, I'll carry you into your new home!" I called out jokingly and she squeaked with approval as I turned towards my dad and shook my head towards him. I quickly rushed Skye inside and she seemed enthralled by the interior of the house. "Hey Mom! I've got someone you would love to see!" I called out and my mom walked out of the kitchen. She gasped when she laid eyes on Skye and began to come closer to us.

"Oh my gosh! Look how cute it is!" Mom started to exclaim and Skye began to pull herself closer into me, shying away from my mom. I looked at her and brought her closer to me so she would feel more secure.

"Hey, it's ok girl... You've got nothing to be afraid of. My mom is the nicest person in the world!" I told her soothingly and she placed her talon on my chest as she looked up at me expectantly. I chuckled and gave Skye a gentle stroke over her head and neck. "Yes, I'm a nice person too..." I said and she spread her arms wide as if she were gesturing some sort of measurement. I understood what she meant and I began to laugh. "Oh, you think I'm the nicest person huh?" I asked her and she immediately nodded with a wide, adorable grin. I chuckled and pulled Skye into a warm affectionate hug, and she hugged me back as she gave my face a few licks. I looked back at Mom and found her covering her mouth. "What?" I asked her, confused about why she was making the expression she was.

"This is just too cute!" She squeezed out and I rolled my eyes before looking at Skye. She smiled and shook her head and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You and me both..." I said to the blue azure.

"What'd you name her anyway?" Mom asked me and I focused back on her before answering.

"Her name's Skye, Skye the blue azure..." I replied and Skye began to tug at my hoodie to grab my attention. When I looked down she pointed towards the staircase and I smirked. "You wanna go see my room?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly, so I took her up the stairs and let her explore my room. She seemed to really like my bed for she started to curl up on it as if she were going to sleep. I carefully fell onto my bed with my new pet dragon and she jumped onto my chest playfully. I snickered and began to pet her body leisurely, causing her to close her eyes and purr in satisfaction. She then began to reach her head into my neck and nuzzle it. I smiled and held Skye close to me in an affectionate pet-to-owner kind of hug.

"You're just the best Skye... I can say that now that it's just you and me up here..." I told her and she chirped in gratitude. "You don't think me talking to you is weird, right?" I asked her and she shook her head. I smiled at her sheepishly before realizing something. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" She nodded quickly and began to hop on my chest. I chuckled and sat up to get Skye off of me so I could feed her. I stood up and looked back at the blue azure to find that she was now sitting on the foot of my bed, patiently waiting for something. "What?" I asked her and she pointed at me before letting out a slight chirp and pointing her talon towards my bedroom door. I smiled and shook my head. "Damn, you're such a lazy girl Skye!" I told her in a slight whisper playfully and she responded by lounging back on the bed.

I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl to put Skye's food in; and when I came back upstairs into my room, the bowl full of quarter-sized pellets composed of primarily ground, dried meat, I found Skye sprawled out on my bed. I smiled and surprised my pet dragon when I gave her underbelly a gentle stroke. She reacted by curling herself around my hand and gently holding my hand in her jaws like a kitten would. She looked up at me mischievously and gave me a light smile as she held my hand gently with her teeth, and winked at me! I began to blush but mentally shook it off as her trying to be cute and I smiled. "Shit, you're so fucking cute!" I told Skye and she too began to blush as she slowly began to let go of my hand, and I gave her belly a few soft rubs before reclaiming my hand and setting her food down on the ground.

She jumped down gracefully and began to quickly eat her dragon food, and as she ate I sat down on the floor with her and began to think. _That was weird..._ I thought, remembering what happened a couple moments ago. I then shrugged it off as Skye just being playful and continued to watch the blue azure eat. When she finished she looked at me and began to lick her lips. I smiled and picked up her bowl to clean it. "I'll come back up with some water for you, ok?" I told her and she nodded before I left to do just that. I came back with a bowl full of water and set it down in front of Skye. "Here you are your majesty, one bowl of water just for you!" I said to the blue azure jokingly and she chirped happily before beginning to slurp up the water like a bird. _Well at least she doesn't make too much of a mess._ I thought reluctantly as I carefully watched Skye eventually finish her water.

Once I came back up to my room after putting away her water bowl Skye bowed down and looked at me as her tail began to wag almost gracefully. I knew what she wanted and I pulled her squeaky ball out of my hoodie pocket and squeezed it to signify that it was now play time! "I bet you're wanting this, huh girl?" I asked her and she bounced around happily. I laughed and tossed it to her; she caught it with her jaws rather easily and she growled in triumph before I sat down. She came running back to me and gently set the ball down on my lap. I chuckled and grabbed the ball before trying something to test how smart she was. I hid the ball behind my back and Skye waited patiently by sitting down on her hind quarters. "Ok, I have a game we can play. Now you stay there and I'll hide the ball behind my back like I'm doing now. So now all you have to do is guess which hand the ball is in, but you can't move to look, ok?" Skye nodded and I smiled before shifting the ball to my left hand.

"Now, which hand is it in?" I asked her and she thought for a second before pointing a talon at my left arm. I smiled and showed the ball to her. "Good girl!" I congratulated her before petting her feathered head and neck rewardingly. She cooed joyfully and I tossed the ball in a random direction; she went flying after it and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Skye chase after her ball, grab it, occasionally squeak it, and bring it back to me. We continued this game for a while until Mom came up to check on us.

"Sounds like you two are having fun." She said and I smiled before putting my attention back on Skye. My blue azure hopped up onto my lap and curled up as best as she could. I smiled and gave her head and neck a gentle stroke through her hair-like bristles. She purred as I did that and I chuckled before looking back at Mom.

"Yea, I think Skye's pretty tired now... She was playing pretty hard for a while..." I said to her as I petted my pet dragon. Mom nodded and decided to add something else.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon so you two can come down and wait if you'd like." _Holy shit! We've been up here THAT long?_ I thought in surprise as I nodded. Mom soon went ahead and left my room, leaving me and my blue azure alone once again.

"Can you believe that Skye? We've been playing so much that we missed lunch!" I exclaimed to her. She looked up at me innocently and shrugged her shoulders with a slight smile. I laughed and picked Skye off of my lap and into my arms for a close and affectionate hug. "Ah, it's alright. We'll just have a really big dinner, huh girl?" She nodded and I chuckled again before pulling her head close to my face and planting a light friendly kiss on her forehead between her small horns. Her ruby eyes widened with shock and her cheeks began to quickly turn almost as red as her eyes! I laughed again and gave her a soft stroke down the length of her body; from her head all the down to the tip of her tail. "God your such a cutie!" I said to her and she looked away from me in embarrassment. I chuckled and stood up with Skye still in my arms. She crawled up and wrapped herself around my shoulders to be in a better position for our trek downstairs, and I gently scratched her chin in a friendly manner as we went down.

We eventually made it into the living room and I helped Skye down so she could explore. She seemed to really like looking at the lights on the Christmas tree and I decided to play a little game with her when I saw a long piece of red ribbon that we must've missed when we were throwing away the trash. I grabbed it and let it dangle out from in between my fingers. "Hey Skye!" She turned away from the tree to look at me and smiled when she saw the ribbon I was holding. She quickly hopped onto the couch with me and started to appear ready to pounce. I waited for Skye to move and, when she did, I quickly moved the ribbon somewhere else. Skye smirked at me when I did that and seemed to take the action as a challenge. I chuckled and continued to move the ribbon as the blue azure continued to pounce towards said ribbon. She eventually got it, but at the cost of accidentally scratching my index finger. She chirped in triumph when I let go of the ribbon, but she immediately began to whine with concern when she saw me holding my finger.

I looked at my finger and found that Skye had actually drew blood, but I laughed at it and showed Skye my finger. "Well, looks like you got me pretty good girl... but don't worry, I'll be fine." I said to her reassuringly and her ruby eyes began to appear glassy. I gently picked her up on her hind legs and gave her a warm hug. She hugged me back and looked at me with her pitiful glassy eyes. "Aww, Skye, please don't cry girl... It wasn't your fault, you didn't mean to scratch me, I know..." I told the blue azure and she nodded before gently grabbing my slightly bleeding finger and carefully closing her mouth around it before sucking and licking away the wound: the licking coming from how a dog would lick a wound, and the sucking similar to how a person would when they got a paper cut. After a little bit she pulled it out of her mouth and inspected it before nodding in satisfaction that I was no longer bleeding. "Thank you Skye..." I said to her and she smiled cutely before beginning to close her mouth around my finger once again.

"You making sure it doesn't bleed again?" I asked her and she carefully shook her head slightly before sucking on my finger again while looking up at me expectantly. I was a little confused as to why she was doing what she was doing, and I began to blush as Skye closed her eyes and began to take in more of my finger. _Is she... doing what I think she's doing?_ I asked myself before I decided that this strange moment had to be interrupted. "Skye? Are you ok?" She luckily stopped and began to blush as she seemed to realize what she was doing. She looked up at me and shrugged, clearly not even sure what she was even doing. I sighed and looked Skye intently in the eyes. "Look, I honestly don't really mind whatever you were doing, but you've gotta be more careful. If Mom and Dad see that they'll get the wrong idea..." I said to Skye and she nodded with understanding. I smiled and gave her head and neck a soft stroke and she purred at the gesture.

"Zack! Skye! Dinner's ready!" Mom called to us and we both rushed to the kitchen. I pulled out two separate bowls: one for Skye's food, and the other for her water. I filled both of them and set them down close to my chair so Skye could have her dinner close to me. I then sat down and we all began to eat. I honestly didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating, and holy shit I thought I could eat an entire cow! After what felt like an eternity Skye and I were finally stuffed after our second helpings, and I quickly set the dishes in the sink before sitting down to spend some time with my parents. Skye hopped up carefully into my lap and I couldn't help but chuckle as she looked at me and cooed cutely at me. "So, Zack..." Both Skye and I turned to look at Mom and she continued. "Your father and I are going to be gone the rest of the night for a Christmas party... You and Skye going to be alright together?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Of course! You guys just go have fun or what not... Skye hasn't destroyed anything just yet..." I replied and Skye let out a chirp-like growl of shock. I looked down at her and playfully poked her nose lightly. "As if you were going to!" I said to her and she seemed a little more satisfied with that response. Mom and Dad both laughed and began to get there things ready for their party. They said their goodbyes and eventually left, leaving me and Skye all alone in the house. Skye looked up at me and I smiled before yawning. "Well girl, you've worn me out today! I think I'm ready to hit the hay!" I said to her and she too began to yawn adorably. I chuckled and picked her up in my arms like a baby. "Sounds like you're pretty tired too..." Skye nodded slightly and I chuckled before making my way upstairs, bringing Skye with me in my arms.

I didn't really care if anybody saw me in my boxers, since that was the only thing I ever wore when I go to sleep, so I didn't have a problem stripping down with Skye in the room, but when I looked at her her face seemed as red as a tomato! I laughed and sat down with the blue azure before I heard something: the wind. I carefully walked up to my window and opened one of my blinds to find that there was a snow storm blowing hard outside. Skye peered outside as well and began to whine slightly in discomfort. I looked at her and I couldn't help but feel bad for my pet dragon. "Aww... Does Skye not like storms?" I asked her and she shook her head. I then thought of the perfect idea and sat back down on my bed before gesturing for Skye to sit with me on my lap. She did so quickly but hesitantly and I reassured her with a gentle stroke down her long serpentine body.

"Would you feel better if I sang for you?" I asked her and she seemed surprised, but she nodded quickly before cuddling herself up close to me. I nodded and quickly thought of a song. _"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And sense we've no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow."_ Skye looked up at me in awe and seemed to try and get even closer to me. _"It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping; the lights are turned way down low, let it snow let it snow let it snow."_ Skye was completely transfixed on me now and I smiled before continuing. _"When we finally kiss goodnight, oh how I'd hate going out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm!"_ She was starting pull herself closer to me as she was blushing. I decided to finish this part of the song before stopping for the night. _"The fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbying. But as long as you love me so, let it snow let it snow let it snow..."_

I looked at Skye and found her to be very hesitant about something. "You alright girl?" I asked her and she did the last thing I'd ever expect. She stood up on her hind legs, looked at me in the eyes, and quickly pressed her small scaly lips onto mine! When she pulled away we were both blushing profusely, and that was when I looked closely at Skye. What little light there was in the room was being reflected off of her slit by a clear liquid, and I pieced everything together. _Skye's in heat!_ "S-Skye? Are you... in heat?" I asked her quizzically and she looked down shamefully before nodding slowly. I smirked at her in pity before grabbing her gently and giving her a reassuring hug. "Well I guess that explains why you were acting so weird earlier..." I commented and my attention was drawn back to my pet dragon when she began to whine as she looked at me pleadingly. "You need my help... don't you?" I asked her and she blushed as she nodded slowly.

I sighed and thought for a second before making my decision. "Alright... We'll do this while Mom and Dad are gone... but just this once, got it?" I told Skye and she chirped happily before slamming her lips into mine for a deep and loving kiss. I didn't fight back, since I was actually starting to enjoy it, and pressed deeper into the kiss. I felt Skye's back talons lock onto the waistband on my boxers, and she grinned mischievously at me as she began to slowly kick my boxers downward. My member wasn't fully erected when it was finally free from my fabric containment, but she still stared at it in surprise. She eventually made her way down to my crotch and decided to give my dick a long, slow, experimental lick. I groaned quietly with pleasure and my penis quickly went completely hard. Skye scanned my towering member with shock and awe before leaning closer and giving it another lick. I sighed silently at the feeling of her small, hot, wet tongue pressing and stroking up my shaft.

Skye then seemed to have an idea and she began to gently place her lips on the tip of my cock. She then took a deep breath through her nostrils before slowly opening her reptilian mouth and pushing my dick deeper into her lean muzzle. I moaned lightly as Skye engulfed slightly over half of my member and began to suck on it. She looked at me with beautiful, half lidded, lust filled, ruby eyes as she gently held my lower shaft with her talons and began to lick at my sensitive head and bob her head up and down. I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just relaxed and enjoyed the oral service I was receiving from my pet dragon. Skye then began to quicken her bobbing and sucked harder as she closed her eyes and started to release small muffled moans.

I was then taken by surprise when Skye paused for a second before slowly pushing my dick deeper into her mouth, effectively deep throating me as she successfully pushed my cock past her gag reflex. She clenched her eyes shut at the effort and desperately sucked and drank at my member as if she were trying to force my essence out of it. I could already feel myself becoming closer to my climax and I gently touched the back of the blue azure's head. "Skye... d-don't stop..." I told her and she opened an eye to look at me, showing me she understood. She angled her head slightly and continued to deep throat my dick as she slipped her tongue out from underneath my member and began to lick my balls erotically. My entire dick was slathered with dragon saliva by the time I was at my limit, and I groaned before releasing into Skye's hungry maw. She pulled her head back as I came, and opened her mouth slightly as she licked the tip of my dick. My seed splashed a little into Skye's mouth before she fully released my cock and a few final spurts of semen launched into the air and landed on her face.

Once I was finished climaxing Skye looked at me lustily as she began to clean her face off with her talons and her tongue. I smiled and petted her rewardingly, and she purred at my touch before sniffing my still hard penis and looking at me expectantly. "I've still got one more round in me... You wanna take it all the way?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly. I nodded as well and gently grabbed her before lifting her up slightly and manually lining her up with my cock. She was already beginning to pant anxiously and blush when the tip of my dick gently touched her extremely wet slit, and before I could ask her if she was ready she already began to rub her vagina erotically along the tip of my member, causing her to close her eyes and hiss happily. Her actions were very pleasant, but I knew what she really wanted and I slowly, and gently, began to pull her downward onto my hard penis. She let out a screech-like moan as her extremely hot and tight love tunnel took in and squeezed my dick. I honestly wasn't expecting her vagina to be this small, and I was starting to become worried that I might hurt her, but Skye never once seemed to be in any pain so I was quickly reassured.

Once I had fully sheathed myself into her I felt something inside her gently touch the very tip of my dick and I was filled with shock. _I've already reached her womb!_ I looked at Skye worriedly and she tilted her head at me as she held her eyes half lidded with bliss. "You ok Skye? I've already reached the end of you..." I asked her and she smiled before nodding and seemingly trying to push down farther onto my member. I smiled at her and gently slid my hands onto her small hips and thighs before slowly raising her up my cock and bringing her back down. She cried out in sheer bliss and leaned forward slightly. I repeated the process and began to quicken the pace, causing Skye to hiss and shriek with pleasure. She eventually forced my hands off of her and she used the support from her forelegs placed on my study chest to push and pull herself up and down my cock with surprising speed. I also started to groan slightly as Skye continuously slammed herself onto my dick roughly and forcing her womb to stretch slightly as my member pressed into it repeatedly.

She clenched her eyes shut and let out a long, lustful, hiss-like moan of pure ecstasy as she began to thrust herself onto my dick even faster than before and I could feel myself quickly becoming closer to my release. "S-Skye... keep going... I'm getting close..." I told her and she smiled as her mouth opened and her tongue lulled out as she continued to quickly fuck herself on me. She cooed happily as she started to try and push herself farther down onto me, as if she were trying to insert my balls into her as well. I felt her walls tighten around my cock as she continued to ride me with extreme speed, and she began to pant and raise her head into the air before she cried out loudly with pleasure and we both came at virtually the same time. My hot white essence filled her womb powerfully, causing it to stretch visibly ever so slightly, and Skye screamed in ecstasy. Once we were both done we looked at each other and smiled. "That was... fun..." I said to Skye weakly and she gently pressed her lips onto my cheek in response. I chuckled and hugged Skye close to me before slowly pulling out of her tight slit. She hissed with pleasure as I did so and I smiled before loosening my grip on her.

She quickly slipped out of my arms and looked at my dick before licking her lips and taking it in her maw carefully. She sucked and licked at my cock lustfully as she looked at me with half lidded eyes and smiled before deep throating my dick lovingly. Even though I was empty, I still took pleasure in Skye cleaning my member and I gently gave her head and neck a light stroke. She smiled and gave my dick a final suck before pulling out and seeming to have an idea. "Skye, I'm empty..." I reminded her and she nodded before gently pressing her slit on my shaft. She then began to slide her still moist vaginal lips up and down against my dick. I sighed in pleasure as Skye hissed with bliss and began to slide herself against me faster, coating part of my shaft with her juices. She eventually moved farther upward and began to slide her vagina lustily against the side of the head of my dick. She moaned with pleasure and slid herself against my cock faster. She continued this until she appeared to be close to releasing and she forcibly pushed the tip of my cock into her slit. As soon as she did that she screeched in ecstasy and almost immediately came, drowning my dick with her juices.

She then began to pant with exhaustion and pulled herself off of me to rest on my chest. I smiled and gently petted her on her green bristle-like feathers and she chirped happily. "You know what? This isn't so bad... maybe we could do this more often..." I said to my previously horny dragon and she smiled before pressing her scaly blue lips against mine quickly. I chuckled and had an outstanding idea. "Ok, so we can't be kissing or whatever like that around Mom and Dad... but if you ever want to do something like this again do this..." I then made a heart-shape with my hands and Skye tried it and succeeded with relative ease. I nodded and gave her a light kiss on her nose. "Good job... Now everyone else will think you're just being cute, but we'll know what it really means..." I said to her and she looked at me, seeming rather impressed, and winked at me. I chuckled and pulled the covers overtop of the both of us and gently held Skye against my chest.

"Now when you make the symbol, we'll have to head up here and 'play around' quietly if we're able to. But other than that we'll have to wait for a good moment to head up here... That made a little more sense in my head, but you get what I mean right?" Skye nodded and gently slid her tongue onto my chest. I chuckled and held her close to me. "Good... Now let's get some sleep..." I told her before gently grabbing one of her front talons and giving it a gentle and friendly kiss. "Goodnight my little princess... I love you..." Skye cooed with glee in response before making the heart symbol with her talons and winking at me before kissing my neck and curling into a ball on my chest before quickly falling asleep. I gave her a final stroke along her neck and back before resting my head on my pillow before falling asleep as well. _Best Christmas EVER!_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey everybody! I apologize dearly for taking so long on writing another story, school can be a major pain in the ass! Regardless, I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas (or happy holiday) and I will continue to work on more stories for you guys! Be sure to check in before the ball drops for my New Years continuation! (P.S. Make sure you're paying attention to Skye's design, 'cause she may be dropping hints to the next story with a simple look of her eye...)**


	2. New Years Present

We've been on the road for several hours now, and I was just about to fall asleep since Skye was already curled up in my hoodie. As soon as I was about to shut my eyes, I jumped up with excitement and grinned as I saw where we were heading. "Skye! Skye! Wake up princess sleeps-a-lot!" The Blue Azure slowly and groggily climbed out of my hoodie to look at me. "Skye, we're here girl!" I said to her, and she, more excited and alert now, jumped to the window to look outside, and I did so as well with her as I chuckled. My gaze locked onto a small, rather cozy, little, brick home out in the suburbs with a green roof and a small porch up front. The house was decorated here and there with a few remaining Christmas lights, and I just hoped that I didn't have to help take those down later. This was my aunt Stormy's house, and it was always traditional for us to spend New Years Eve here to watch the ball drop for the arrival of the next year.  
Speaking of Christmas, however, Skye and I have continued to 'play around' with each other since then, and it seems Skye really enjoys it too! Don't get me wrong, so do I, but I honestly wouldn't have thought that an animal, even if it was super intelligent, would have actually enjoyed it as much as Skye does... I guess it kinda helps when dragons can't get pregnant... Anyway, when the car was parked and turned off, Skye climbed onto my shoulders as usual and held on as I nearly jumped out of the car and rushed to the door of the house. Almost as soon as I made it to the door I was met by my aunt Stormy as she opened said door and stepped out. She smiled widely at me before pulling me in for a big hug, which I reluctantly returned. "Zack! You've gotten so tall since I last saw you!" Stormy then looked at Skye, who was perched idly on my shoulder. "And who is this cute little thing?"  
"That's Skye..." I chuckled before giving her a gentle scratch under her scaly chin, causing her to coo affectionately at me. "I got her as a Christmas gift, so she's pretty much new." Stormy then chuckled with a wide grin.  
"Well she's an absolute doll! I sure hope you're taking extra care of her..." I laughed and nodded before letting Skye climb into my arms so I could carry her around.  
"Oh yea! Definitely!" I replied before lightly poking the Blue Azure's nose. She lightly grabbed my hand with her talons and playfully bit me before giving me a tiny wink of her ruby eye, and I winked back at her before walking inside to sit down. I eventually began to play with Skye once we helped carry a few things inside, and when no one was around we did sneak a few little kisses. After a while lunch eventually came along, and I silently congratulated myself for remembering to bring Skye's food. As I poured her lunch into a bowl, Skye quickly stood on her hind legs, reaching slightly above my knee in height, and made a heart-shape with her talons. As she did so, Stormy looked and absolutely adored it, both of which causing me to smile.  
"Aww! That is SO cute!" She cried out, and Skye stopped before beginning to eat.  
"Yea, Skye is really smart! She started doing that on the 26th after we came back from a friend's party!" Mom told Stormy, and Skye looked up at me with a tiny smirk, and I smiled back slightly before leaving to give her some water. As my parents and aunt continued to talk, I knelt down next to Skye and set the bowl down next to her food before whispering to her.  
"Here after a while, ok?" I asked her, and she nodded with understanding before sneaking a quick peck on my cheek. I chuckled and gave her mint-green crest a gentle stroke before standing up and fixing my own food. Once I had my lunch fixed, I sat down at the seat closest to where Skye was eating and began to eat. Once everyone was finished, I volunteered to throw everything away and take the trash out to the dumpster. As I walked out into the rather chilly, mid-day air, I carried a trash bag out to a small dumpster at the front most left side of the house and tossed it in. Once the bag was in, I closed the lid and began to walk back, but I stopped when I heard something.  
I thought I heard something make a small whining noise, and I looked towards the dumpster and realized that it stood on small stilts that were easily tall enough for something small to fit underneath. I curiously knelt down on the cold, dry ground and peered underneath. I was shocked when I found a shivering, red scaled, reptilian creature with wide green eyes looking back at me! Concerned, I completely sat down on the ground to try and make myself as small and nonthreatening as I could before speaking to the thing in a soothing manner. "Hey... hey, come here..." It whined slightly and seemed to hunker down a little more, and I continued to talk to it. "It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you..." I said to it with a warm smile as I reached my hand out to it slowly until stopping at the edge of the dumpster.  
The creature slowly started towards me and stretched its long neck to sniff my fingers, and I smiled before slowly lifting my fingers and gently touching the red reptile's small, long, scaly face. It jumped slightly with shock, but soon pressed its head gently against my hand, urging me to continue petting it. I smiled and carefully reached my other hand out to it and I gently touched its side, feeling its ribs and abnormally thin belly. "Jesus..." I muttered. "You must be starving! Come here and I'll get you some food." I told the reptile, and it seemed to perk up at the sound of something to eat. It carefully crawled out from underneath the dumpster, and I could now tell exactly what it was; it was a red wyvern! The poor wyvern was unhealthily thin, and its red scales were darkened with dust and grime. It was about five feet in length from nose to tail, half of its length coming from its tail, and it had a wingspan of about six feet. The wyvern's head was adorned with a horizontal crest composing of four horns: two outer horns that were about three inches in length, and two inner horns that were only one inch. The wyvern's chest was about five inches in width, despite it being malnourished, and served as a base for the wyvern's relatively long neck.  
I carefully grabbed the shivering red wyvern and picked it up, and it seemed a little fearful at first before realizing that I wasn't going to do anything to it. I then began to walk back towards the door with it still in my arms, and as I walked I decided to look between the wyvern's short, digitigrade legs for a brief second or two. It possessed a slit that was slightly longer than Skye's and lacked a crotch bulge, revealing the wyvern to be a female. Once I made it to the door, I stopped for a second as I reached for the door handle. "Don't worry girl, I'll take care of you..." I told the wyvern reassuringly and she nodded slightly as she stared up at me. When I opened the door and walked inside, Skye was sitting in the living room waiting for me, and her tail began to wag when she saw the other dragon in my arms. Mom then walked into the room and gasped.  
"Oh my gosh!" She cried out slightly when she noticed the shivering wyvern in my arms, and everyone else now came in and noticed her. I then looked at Stormy and began to speak.  
"Get her some turkey or some other soft meat..." I said to her, and she quickly left to do just that. Mom then quickly grabbed a nearby blanket and handed it to me, and I nodded my thanks to her before setting it down on the cough and carefully placing the wyvern on top of it. "This should warm you up..." I whispered to her as I began to carefully wrap her in the blanket, and she seemed slightly in wonder at how gentle I was being to her. Once she was swaddled up in the soft, fuzzy blanket, I picked her back up and held her closely so that my additional body heat would help warm her up faster. Stormy then arrived with a few slices of turkey breast and I carefully tore off a small piece before holding it to the wyvern's mouth, and she sniffed it briefly before swiftly snatching it with her jaws and devouring the piece of meat in an instant. I chuckled and continued to feed her until there was only a little bit of a third slice left, and the wyvern was now full.  
"Should I give the rest to Skye?" Stormy asked me, and I nodded thoughtfully.  
"She deserves it for being so patient..." I then looked at my blue azure and smiled. "Good girl..." I congratulated my pet dragon, and she chirped happily at me before taking the rest of the turkey from Stormy carefully. I then looked at Dad and began to say something else. "I think she may need to the vet to get checked out..." Dad nodded thoughtfully before replying.  
"I agree, she may have gotten lost so we can also check for a chip while we're there..." He stated before grabbing his keys and putting on his jacket. I still had my hoodie on so I didn't have much to worry about. And both Mom and Stormy decided to tag along. I couldn't leave Skye here by herself so I let her climb on top of my shoulders as I still held the red wyvern. Once we were all in the car we began to head towards the nearest veterinary clinic, which was going to take about half an hour, and the wyvern seemed ready to get out of the blanket. I smirked and unwrapped her, and she began to stretch her muscles as she yawned lightly. She then looked up at me from my lap and gently leaned herself against my chest as she sniffed my neck curiously. With one hand occupied with petting Skye, I gently stroked my other hand down her spine, and she cooed quietly as she enjoyed my attention. Skye then began to chirp and squeak at the wyvern, and she responded with some chirps and squeaks of her own.  
The two dragons continued to communicate with each other as I just sat there and watched with amusement. The wyvern then climbed onto my other shoulder and continued to 'talk' with Skye, and I couldn't help but laugh as I felt Skye rest her forearms on one side of my head and the wyvern rest her head on the other side. We eventually made it to the vet and took the wyvern in for a quick checkup where we found out two things: first off, she did have a chip, and secondly, after the owner was contacted, we found out that he didn't want her anymore and told us, rather rudely, to keep her. I was overwhelmed with joy at the sound of the last bit of news, and the wyvern seemed happy as well. Once we left the vet I excitedly picked up Skye as the wyvern perched herself on my shoulder. "Hey Skye, looks like you've got yourself a new sister!" I told her, and she began to wag her tail as she chirped at the wyvern. The wyvern squeaked back before starting to nuzzle my cheek. "Ok," I chuckled. "If you're going to be staying with us, you've got to have a name..." I then began to think. "How about Pepper? Pepper the red wyvern... that actually sounds pretty good together!" She nodded at me with agreement before gently licking my cheek in affection. I chuckled and lightly stroked her scaly chest as we got back into the car and started back towards Stormy's house.  
Along the way, I played with my two dragons as both Skye and I talked to Pepper a lot. With the help of Skye's exaggerated gestures and expressions, we found out that Pepper's previous owner was rather abusive towards her, constantly hitting her and locking her up at times for no good reason, until she managed to escape early this morning actually! Pepper's story kinda broke my heart a little, and I could see from how glassy her eyes were that she didn't enjoy remembering it, and I gave her a warm hug of comfort, which she returned graciously. "I'm sorry about what happened to you Pepper, but you won't have to worry about that ever again with me." I whispered to her quietly, and she purred in acknowledgment before licking and nuzzling my cheek. I chuckled and clutched the red wyvern closer to my chest as she purred happily. Once we finally made it back to Stormy's house, we got everything, from decorations to food, prepared for New Years while my dragons played and talked to one another. I looked down at Skye and Pepper, after I had finished with my labor, and found my blue azure looking back up at me expectantly as she made the heart symbol with her talons again.  
I smirked and picked the two of them up and whispered to Skye, "When they leave later, ok?" Skye nodded with understanding while Pepper merely looked back and forth between the two of us with confusion. Pepper then began to seemingly question Skye, and the two entered another deep conversation. I could tell that Pepper had asked what the symbol meant, because Skye suddenly grew nervous, with a light blush upon her scales. Eventually, dinner was ready and everyone was eager to eat, especially Pepper. Once everyone was pretty much done, Mom, Dad, and Stormy explained that they had to leave for a friend's party for a little bit, but they will be back before the ball will drop. I nodded and told them my farewells before they finally left, and once they did Skye immediately hopped onto my chest and looked at me with a cheeky grin. "Alright... Now we can." I chuckled as I checked on Pepper, who was fast asleep on the cushion next to me on the couch. I picked up Skye and quietly carried her into the guest room before setting her down on the bed and closing the door behind me.  
I then quickly began to strip my clothes off of my body as I sat down on the bed, and Skye quickly stood up against my chest and urged me to lay down. I smiled and lightly kissed her nose before complying, and she smiled back at me with half lidded eyes. I was already fully erect by this time, so Skye immediately lined herself up and lowered her moist slit onto my cock. She hissed loudly with pleasure as my member slowly pressed deeper into the blue azure's tight, warm, slippery tunnel, and I sighed quietly as she slowly began to ride me. It was a wonder that I didn't hurt Skye, mostly because of our size difference, but I didn't complain because she liked fucking, and if I didn't hurt her doing it, then so do I! Skye's pace slowly began to go faster as she bucked her hips up and down my shaft, sending waves of pleasure as her small vagina tightly hugged my dick. As she continued to ride me hard, I sat up slightly and gently kissed Skye's forehead as encouragement. She smiled weakly as she panted, her tongue lightly lulling out of her maw, and places her hands on my chest for support as she moaned lightly, almost in my ear.  
As she started to bring herself back down my dick, I placed a hand gently on her rear and helped her sheath my member completely. She let out a quiet screech of glee as my cock alone filled her infertile womb, and I smiled as I exhaled a ragged breath. She continued to rise and slam back into my hard cock, and she hissed and chirped in ecstasy while doing so. I knew I was getting close to my climax, so I silently decided to change things up. I quickly grabbed Skye and flipped over, now having Skye under me, and she looked up at me with shock. "How about we change up the game a little..." I told my blue azure in a hushed voice, and she smiled mischievously before nodding and relaxing. I then began to thrust into her, and she gasped with surprise at first before lightly releasing a moan-like hiss of pleasure. As I continuously fucked Skye, experimentally going harder as I went, I watched her expressions to make sure I knew when I was hurting her, but she only smiled and moaned with bliss. The pressure eventually became too much, and I quickly sheathed myself into her before releasing my seed into her; she cried out in ecstasy as she too released her juices before we both began to pant for air.  
As we panted and stared into each other's eyes lovingly, I heard the door slowly squeak open, and my heart skipped a beat! I quickly turned to find Pepper peeking into the room with wide, emerald green eyes filled with shock, and I hesitated for a second too long before quickly grabbing the nearby blanket and covering myself. "Uhh... P-Pepper! I uhh..." I found myself incapable of saying anything to the red wyvern, and we just stared at each other with our cheeks burning with embarrassment. Skye then stood up and noticed Pepper, and she began to talk to her calmly. I just sat there wondering what was going on as the two dragons conversed, unsure of what was being said as they kept looking and gesturing towards me. Pepper then looked at me with skepticism and thoughtfulness as both she and Skye hopped up onto the bed with me.  
"Skye, what did you tell her?" I asked my blue azure in a whisper, and she simply gave me a confident smirk that seemed to say: Just wait and see... I merely looked back at Pepper and found her looking from me, to the blanket hiding my crotch, and back, implying to me that she wanted me to uncover myself. I slowly did so, and Pepper stared at my now exposed member with curiosity for a few seconds. She then looked at Skye, and Skye nodded to her lightly as she sat down to watch what was about to unfold. Pepper then gently stood her top half on my thigh before slowly lowering her head towards my towering dick. I was surprised by Pepper's actions, and I quickly looked at Skye. She gave me a slight nod before going back to watching Pepper, and I did so too just in time to see her open her mouth and slide the head of my dick into it, sliding her tongue along the underside of my shaft as she slowly went down.  
I couldn't help but sigh with pleasure as the red wyvern gently sucked the top half of my cock with ease and looked up at me expectantly. I smiled at her and gave her smooth neck a soft, rewarding stroke. She seemed to smirk before glancing over at Skye, and I could feel her nod her head slightly as she wrapped her warm, slippery tongue around my shaft. I subconsciously reached my hand out and gently hooked a single finger around one of her larger horns, implying for her to continue her oral service, and she didn't disappoint. She closed her eyes and pushed my cock past her soft, reptilian lips, deeper into her warm maw. She only stopped when there was about two inches left, and I only petted her smooth, scaly body leisurely as she slightly bobbed her head up and down, pumping what she didn't take in with her tongue pleasantly. I could feel my climax slowly coming closer, and before I could say anything Skye chirped at Pepper a few times.  
Pepper then opened her mouth widely and engulfed the rest of my dick, effectively pushing it past her gag reflex! I groaned quietly as she sucked my cock hard and repeatedly slid her tongue along my shaft. She then pulled her head back to the very tip of my dick before swallowing it again, and she continued to do this as her tongue massaged my sensitive tool lustfully. I couldn't hold back my climax anymore and I released into Pepper's maw. Her eyes widened with surprise, but as I continued to launch semen into her mouth she slowly closed her eyes and let out a light moan-like hiss. When my climax ended, Pepper slowly pulled back, sucking my cock along the way, and looked up at me with half-lidded eyes before swallowing my seed audibly. Skye then walked up to Pepper and gave her a few congratulating chirps before looking at me and giving my dick a light lick. I chuckled and gave both my dragons a few pats on their heads.  
"Things are definitely going to be a lot more interesting now with two of you..." I mumbled to myself before looking at Pepper. "So, do you think you'd want to do this more often Pepper?" I asked her, and she smiled devilishly before nodding and licking her lips. I then looked at Skye. "Alright, so you two are going to have to learn to share if that's the case..." Skye nodded with understanding and looked at Pepper. The two dragons then smiled at each other before climbing up on me and kissing my cheeks, with Skye on my left and Pepper on my right. I chuckled and decided to lay down on the bed. "You two did a great job tonight, but I'm pretty worn out so I think I'll go ahead and head to bed..." The two dragons then nodded and yawned before curling up on either side of me, their heads nuzzled against my neck. I smiled and covered myself and my dragons up with the covers before making myself comfortable and closing my eyes. "Good night girls... happy New Years!" As my mind slowly drifted off, I allowed one last thought to slip through before I was out. I'll be alright sleeping through the ball drop for 2037... At least I had a lot of fun to finish off the year!

 **The End**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey everybody! I do apologize for this story being shorter and being published later than what I had originally planned. Anyway, Happy New Years! Please comment as well if you've caught the easter egg, and sorry again for any delays...**


	3. Easter Surprise

I woke up to something wet sliding against my face, and when I opened my eyes I could see a blue, serpentine figure staring back at me with a cheerful smile and curious, ruby red eyes. I smiled back and raised my hand from under the covers to pet the blue azure standing on my chest along her mint-green crest. "Well good morning Skye!" I greeted my pet dragon, and she cooed in reply before I began to look around. "Where's Pepper?" I then noticed a small amount of movement near my waist and looked under the covers, where I found my red wyvern sleeping peacefully as her head rested lightly on my lower stomach. I smiled and gently stroked her long neck to wake her up. "Hey, good morning sleepyhead!" Her emerald green eyes slowly opened and looked up at me, a smile starting to creep across her face. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me before lightly kissing her nose, which won a cute and excited squeak out of her. I then threw the covers off of me and climbed out of bed; thankfully my door was closed, because I had just realized that I wasn't wearing anything! It's been almost four months, and thankfully no one has found out about 'us' and what we do...

As I slipped on some clothes, I couldn't help but think about how well Skye and Pepper have learned to share. Sure, Skye tends to be a little more stingy when it comes to 'having fun,' but she's getting a whole lot better about it now that we recently started something new. Once I was dressed, I let out a short whistle, signaling my two dragons to come to me. Skye quickly lunged towards me and climbed up my form to sit on my right shoulder, while Pepper flew from my bed to perch on my left shoulder. With both of my dragon companions situated on my shoulders, I chuckled and began to walk downstairs for breakfast. I found Mom fixing some eggs and bacon, and I smiled at her before working on getting my dragons their food. "Morning Mom!"

"Good morning sweetie! You're up later than usual..." Confused with what she said, I looked at the time on the microwave and found it to be 9:05. I usually wake up at around 7:30 on the weekends, so I was a little surprised before I remembered what happened last night. I made sure Mom didn't see me blushing before replying.

"Yea, sorry... Skye and Pepper wore me out yesterday playing so much!" I then looked at my dragons, and they both winked briefly at me with smug grins. I chuckled and continued my conversation with Mom. "Anyway, fixing my girls their breakfast is definitely making me hungry! When will our breakfast be ready?" Mom laughed a little before handing me a plate of freshly cooked food. I smiled and sat down at the table so I could begin enjoying the most important meal of the day, especially when it's with family! After we talked and ate together, I went back upstairs with my dragons to change into a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I then slipped on my tennis shoes and went back downstairs to put on Skye's and Pepper's collars and leashes. Skye had a small, teal collar with pink stitching while Pepper had a solid pink collar with small metal studs. As I stepped outside the door, with Pepper perched on my shoulder and Skye walking eagerly in front of me, I bid Mom farewell and closed the door behind me. I held both of their leashes in one hand as I walked Skye and gently scratched Pepper under her chin. As we walked through town, I would occasionally stop to let a passerby or two see and pet my dragons, and when Skye got tired I'd let her perch on my other shoulder as Pepper sometimes started to fly around me.

We eventually made it to the park and I let Skye and Pepper play with other people's pets as I kept a close eye on them. Skye and Pepper honestly do pretty well with other animals; they can sometimes get a little rough, but all I really need to do is call out to them and they'll start to calm down. It soon came time to head back home for lunch, so I called my dragons to my side as I started to walk towards them. They quickly climbed onto each shoulder and smiled brightly before I began to head out of the park. As I passed by some of the stores and buildings that we passed earlier, I noticed something that I had missed earlier. Curious, I walked towards an old, rarely used bike rack next to a small business place and noticed something very heartbreaking. Next to a cardboard sign saying: _Free dragon, take at your own leisure._ I saw a dull, green, reptilian-like animal that was about the size of a medium sized dog laying down on the hard concrete. As I approached the dragon, which I could easily tell was a green drake due to its color and its size, it seemed to look up at me with lonely, light blue eyes as it rested its thick muzzle in its muscular paws, each digit tipped with a slightly curved talon. I then smiled at it and knelt down in front of it.

"Hey there!" I greeted it as I slowly reached my hand to its horned head. It seemed to shy away from me slightly before my hand finally made contact with its cool scales, which it hesitated before closing its eyes and pressing its head into my hand eagerly. I chuckled and began to pet it some more as I noticed a rope tied around the drake's neck and connected to the bike rack. I then started to talk to it comfortingly as I continued to pet it. "Poor thing, must be really lonely huh?" The drake looked at me with desperation when I asked it that, and I had just now noticed how malnourished it was. "And hungry!" I then had an idea and decided to untie the rope that connected the green drake to the bike rack. Its head raised immediately in surprise when it noticed what I was doing, and it nearly jumped on me out of pure joy when I was finished. I chuckled and stroked one of its horns as I gently urged it back onto the ground. When it finally made it back on all fours, its thickly muscled tail wagging happily, I gave it a gentle scratch behind its pointed ear before standing up. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and a bath..."

My dragons were pretty excited about having a new friend to chat and play with, and I noticed while walking home that the green drake was surprisingly well behaved. I frowned slightly as I looked at it inquisitively. _Why would anyone want to get rid of such a well behaved dragon?_ I kept trying to figure it out on my own as we walked, but by the time we got home I was still without an answer. I noticed that Mom was gone, again, and I knew that it was just me and the dragons. However, my primary focus was taking care of the green drake, so that's what I set off to do. Once we went through the door, I untied the rope around the drake's neck and gently led her to the kitchen, where I fixed up a bowl of food for it as well as water. As it ate hungrily, I sat down on the floor with it and stroked its cool scaly back. I then grew curious and decided to check in between the green drake's legs. _No bulge... Definitely a female._ I then sat back up and gave the drake a gentle rub on her head, which caused her to flinch slightly.

"Don't worry girl, nobody's going to hurt you around here." I whispered to her soothingly, and she slowly started to eat again as I continued to pet her. "Eat as much as you can, then we'll get you a bath." She nodded slightly and continued to eat two and a half bowls of food before finally being full. I chuckled and led her to the bathroom, with my dragons following close behind me, before shutting the door and getting the bath started. When the tub was eventually filled with warm water, I waved the drake over and she cautiously came to me. I smiled at her and began to pet her again, which she seemed to enjoy the positive attention I was giving her. "Ready to get in the bath girl?" I asked her, and she looked in the tub briefly before looking back at me and slowly nodding. I smirked and carefully picked up the German Shepherd sized dragon and put her in the tub. She seemed a little startled by the feel of the water, but she eventually got used to it and looked at me to watch what I would do next. I then took out the soap I used for Skye and Pepper and poured it over the drake before scrubbing her down.

She seemed to like being rubbed down here and there, so it definitely made things easier while washing her. As I washed her, I decided to talk to her. "You feeling better now girl?" She nodded with her eyes closed pleasantly and with a slight smile. I chuckled and continued to wash her as I thought of something. "Maybe after this we can look into finding your owner-" The green drake cried out in protest and shook her head in disagreement, flinging water all over me. I then stopped and looked directly into the drake's bright blue orbs and saw the fear and sadness that she felt. I then sighed and rubbed her head comfortingly before making her look at me. "Were they a bad person?" She nodded slowly and I couldn't help but hug the poor dragon. She was shocked, but eventually managed to wrap her forepaws around my neck in return. I then set her down and silently continued to wash her, and she stayed relatively quiet save for her panting as she enjoyed her bath. "Hey, if we're going to hold onto you for a little while longer, I might as well give you a name..."

Her eyes shot wide open as she looked at me with complete shock, and I smirked before rubbing her head. "How about... Clover?" She seemed to smile at the name, so I took that as a sign that she liked it. I then chuckled and gently touched my nose to hers. "Clover it is then..." She then gave my nose a gentle lick of gratitude, a slight blush forming on her face, and I returned the gesture with a kiss to her forehead, causing her blushing to worsen. I then finished up washing Clover before drying her off, both of which were pretty easy. I had just now noticed how wet Clover had gotten me, and I sighed before talking to the three dragons as I left the room. "I'm going to change into some dry clothes, then we can all probably watch a movie!" I then went upstairs and closed my bedroom door before starting to slide off my soaked shirt. I then started to unzip my jeans when I thought I heard something. After a few seconds I just shrugged and finished taking off my pants, but then I heard my door open! I faced my door quickly to find Skye and Pepper both looking at me with smug grins. I chuckled and sat down on my bed as I looked at them. "You two are such perverts!"

Skye then looked at Pepper briefly before making the heart symbol with her hands. I smirked and patted my bed to beckon them to me as I spoke. "So I guess it's time again?" They both nodded as they sat on either side of me and looked at me seductively, and I chuckled lightly before gently stroking their heads. "Just remember to share you two..." They nodded and smirked at each other before they both began to tug at my boxers, eager to free my hardening member. I had to help them out a little bit, but once that was out of the way the two horny dragons began to lick my cock pleasantly. I simply relaxed and enjoyed my treatment as Skye and Pepper both slathered my shaft with their warm saliva. Skye then lowered her head and began to lick at my balls and Pepper gently took the tip into her mouth and started to suck. As Skye continued to lustfully play with my sack, Pepper began to bob her head up and down my shaft as she sucked and licked rather noisily. I began to wonder what my two dragons had planned in their small yet intelligent minds, and it didn't take long for me to find an answer.

Skye and Pepper then switched roles, with Skye now sucking me off while Pepper fondled me, and I was rather taken by surprise. Their treatment was very pleasant to me, and every time I looked at them I could just tell that they knew it too. They occasionally switched again and again, each time driving me closer to the edge, and I watched with lustful interest as they continued their activities. I couldn't keep my composure any longer and I let out a slight groan as I released my semen into Pepper's mouth. She kept her mouth on my cock for about a second or two before releasing it and allowing Skye to take in the rest, but not before some had splashed onto their faces. They both swallowed and licked their lips with satisfaction when my climax had ended, and I gently petted their heads rewardingly before I noticed something, which caused me to lose my smile immediately.

Peeking through the open space between the door and my doorway was Clover, and damn were her scaly cheeks red! Apparently, she had been watching us! I too was blushing like mad, and when Skye and Pepper noticed they turned to look at Clover. They then quickly cleaned off their faces, jumped down off of the bed, and began to 'talk' with the green drake. It was obvious they were talking about me, and I noticed that Clover was constantly blushing throughout their entire conversation. She occasionally looked at me, which caused both of us to blush a little more than what we already were, before continuing to speak with my dragons. After about a minute or two, Clover started to point to herself, to which both Skye and Pepper eagerly nodded, which caused me to think to myself: _How the hell is Skye so good at adding more members to this?_ Clover then shyly walked towards the bed, hopped on, and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Clover, you don't have to do this if you don't want, but just know that I will never hurt you or any of my girls..." The drake nodded, a blush still on her cheeks, and slowly turned away from me before lifting her tail into the air, revealing to me her rear, which allowed me to see her slightly wet nether regions. _So she's going through with this huh?_ I then stood up on my knees, my dick at full hardness again, and gently urged Clover's front half to the bed. She complied with a shy and embarrassed blush, and when her chin was pretty much resting on the bed I gently held her haunches and slowly pushing myself into her. She gasped slightly with surprise before lightly moaning, or at least making a noise that was similar to a moan. I then slowly began to thrust into her, and I watched as she slowly began to smile and allow her tongue to lull out of her maw. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched the dragon enjoying our intercourse, and I decided to fuck her a little faster.

She really enjoyed my advances, and I noticed that she was trying to look back at me now, her eyes half-lidded with lust and pleasure. I smiled at her and gently stroked her leg, and she smirked before beginning to push herself into each thrust I delivered. I then began to thrust into her even faster, and she chirped with glee as she panted heavily. Her legs were beginning to feel weak, but luckily I was holding onto her so she couldn't fall onto the bed completely. As I kept fucking the green drake, growing closer at every thrust, she began to drool without regard for anything other that enjoying every second of this. I soon couldn't contain myself any longer and I shot ropes of my seed into her as her sex juices spilled all over my cock and my legs. She panted heavily, her tongue still hanging out of her mouth, as she looked back at me with a dazed smirk. I smiled back to Clover before pulling my dick out of her and leaning over to kiss her nose. She chirped happily at the gesture and gave my cheek a long, warm, loving lick in return.

"You ok Clover?" I asked her to make sure I didn't hurt her, and she nodded before rolling over onto her back so she could rest. I smiled and gently petted her sturdy chest. "Do you want to stay here girl?" I asked her, and she simply nodded, being too exhausted to be super excited. I smiled and gave her another kiss, this time on her forehead, and decided to climb off of my bed, put on some new clothes, and pick up Clover before beginning to take her downstairs. "Let's get you cleaned up again first, then we can watch a movie..." I then turned to look back and found Skye and Pepper following close behind me, and I chuckled before heading into the bathroom with all of my dragons. "I love you... All three of you!" I told Skye, Pepper, and Clover, and they all chirped in reply before I got everyone cleaned up, sat down on the couch, and watch tv as my three dragons fell asleep on my lap.

 **The End**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey everyone! So sorry it took so long for this final installment to the series, but here it is! I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I did, and have a happy Easter everybody!**


End file.
